Whispers in the night
by U2LoVeR
Summary: Poems I wrote when I felt inspired. *Chapter 4 up!*
1. Surviving the Fire

A/N: Ummm, well, I sorta made up these poems over the course of a year. Here's the first one. If I get reviews, I'll put up others. So, on we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do not waver in gold, silver, or precious stones,  
  
Work for Me and Me alone.  
  
For no other human eye to see,  
  
Will you do these things for Me?  
  
When the whole worlds laugh in scorn,  
  
Falling down as a single corn,  
  
Then I will honor your deed,  
  
Only out of fire will one truly heed.  
  
  
  
When doubts, pressures fill your mind,  
  
Then alone My true peace you will find,  
  
Then alone will true substances come alive,  
  
Then alone will My spirit in thee thrive.  
  
In trial I will shape you,  
  
In the hardness that you do,  
  
You will see what survives the fire,  
  
If that is your true desire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
E/N: Well, I suppose that it comes from many parts of the Bible, mainly from John 12:24 and 1 Corinthians 3:12-15. What do you think. Please review!! 


	2. 2 more poems

A/N: Thanx so much for the reviews, you guys. I feel so special! You guys are the best!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still thy heart  
  
Listen to My voice,  
  
Keep thou near Me,  
  
And thou shalt be satisfied,  
  
Thou shalt be satisfied.  
Still my heart,  
  
Speak, Voice of Ages,  
  
Keep Thou near me,  
  
And I shall be satisfied,  
  
I shall be satisfied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When will people open their eyes?  
  
When will they see the world's lies?  
  
And look to You,  
  
Maker of the endless blue,  
  
And yet You also made the night,  
  
With the stars so brightly alight,  
  
And finally I turn my sigh,  
  
At last to a loud cry:  
  
"Look people, for He is not far!  
  
Here is now the bright morning star!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
E/N: No, Satan is not the morning star I'm talking about. I used Rev. 22:16 "I (Jesus) am the source of David and the heir to his throne. I am the bright morning star." Well, I hope you liked these poems. Review please! God bless! 


	3. Love & One big pool

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews you guys! And thanx for telling me about the slip up with the format. I didn't know that I had to double-space my lines. Did any of you guys see the special on U2 last Friday? Did you guys see the special on The Two Towers on Wednesday? They were cool! O well, on with the poems. Note: ~*~ means when that it is a new verse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lover of all, teach us to love,  
  
Teach us to be Your little lovers,  
  
When stones bruise our feet,  
  
When cruelty hovers,  
  
Give to us Your love,  
  
For Yours is from above.  
  
~*~  
  
Here us as we pray,  
  
Make us One.  
  
As Satan plants his own seed,  
  
As it all seems but done,  
  
Show us Your love,  
  
For Yours is from above.  
  
~*~  
  
Keep us near You,  
  
Let our love never wain,  
  
Though there will be conflict,  
  
Though there will be strain,  
  
Teach us Your love,  
  
For Yours is from above.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One little pebble  
  
Making ripples in one big pool,  
  
One little person,  
  
Stepping out from what is cool.  
  
~*~  
  
One little person affected,  
  
Decides she can help as a tool,  
  
One other little person,  
  
Making another ripple in one big pool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
E/N: So, what do you think? I have another sort of misc. poem in the poems section, so read that, please? I'll be updating that one soon! Review this story, pretty please with cherries on top?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo March: THANK YOU! I soo need a prayer partner! Maybe we can e-mail each other or somethin'. Please IM me, I do have a prayer request! 


	4. Why does that wind blow? & This year

A/N: Wow it's been awhile since I've written a poem on here. Sorry. I know the latter poem is a little late, but it was written in the beginning of last year.  
  
I hope you enjoy these ones and don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"For He gives His sunlight to both the evil and the good, and He sends rain on the just and unjust, too."  
  
Matthew 5:45  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why does the wind blow,  
  
On those who love You,  
  
On those who are brave enough to show  
  
Their love,  
  
Then You cast down the rain,  
  
And they fall away from You,  
  
They turn away in their pain,  
  
Why does that wind blow?  
  
~*~  
  
I cause that wind to blow,  
  
At My command,  
  
On those who don't and do show  
  
Their love,  
  
For out of it those who love Me  
  
Will find their shelter and grow,  
  
Though not all others can make it through and see,  
  
That is why that wind blows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This year, Jesus, let me be Your joy,  
  
Let me reach farther,  
  
Try harder,  
  
Let me laugh the hardest,  
  
The first to smile,  
  
Last to scorn all the while.  
  
~*~  
  
Give me this year Your peace, oh God,  
  
That none can take,  
  
A stillness that can't break,  
  
That only You can give and take,  
  
For others to see,  
  
The peace only You give to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Jesus, grant me Your love from above,  
  
Unselfish, lavish,  
  
This I wish,  
  
That none can break from me,  
  
That through loving grace,  
  
Others will see Your face. 


End file.
